Beyond Us Preview 1
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks 2
Summary: Preview for a story call Beyond Us I'm working on
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm thinking of making a crossover story between The Last Of Us and Beyond Two Souls call BEYOND US. Here's a little preview of it. Tell me how it is and decide if you want me to do the whole thing. Here we go!**

** BEYOND US**

It was a quiet March day in New York City. Everything was surprisingly quiet there, which is rare for a city that "never sleeps". There, turning the corner, is a young lady trudging through the soft snow. Her trudging and heavy breathing is all that is being heard. "Why does my chest feel heavy?" the young lady said as she stop for a moment to hold her chest. Her breathing than became more faster and she saw her vision blur. She took a few steps but her knees began to fail her. "I'm not going to make it, Ai-" she then collapse to the ground, unable to finish her sentence.

A few minutes later, a young teen came running by. A faint noise was heard from a distance. "s***!" the teen said quietly while quickly made a bee line across the street. When the teen made it, they pushed their body against the wall and held their breath until they couldn't hear the noise no more. When the noise died away, that's when the teen let out an huge exhale. They slowly pushed their body away from the wall and slowly walk to the corner. The teen then peek their head out, carefully looking around to make sure it's safe. When it was clear for the teen, they quickly turn the corner and walk down the street. The teen then brung up their hands and slowly breaths into them while mumbling a few cuss words to themselves. "Sh**. It's so f***in cold out here...seriously I feel that my hands are going to fall the f*** off! Ugh!" As the teen continue ranting on and walking, suddenly, something flew toward the teen's feet, causing them to fall face first to the hard cold ground! "owww!" the teen groan as they slowly pick themselves up from the ground. Blood slowly drip to the ground, dotting the white snow. "The hell...?" the teen say in daze as they try to figure where the blood came from. When they put their hand on their forehead, they felt something warm and sticky. They quickly withdrew it back and saw blood on their hand. "Jesus! What the heck is your problem my g-Oh s***" the teen then stop what they were going to say when they saw an motionless body laying on the sidewalk with little specks of snow covering parts of their body. The teen quickly ran over to the body and slid towards it, trying to identify the motionless figure. They slowly move the body over so that they were laying on their back. It turns out to be a lady, maybe in her early 20s, and wasn't responding at all."Hey! Are you alive?!" said the teen as they shook the body.

No response.

"Goddammit.." the teen said to themselves as they quickly got back up on their feet. They began to pace back and forth while putting a hand on their forehead as they said to themselves quietly. "What do I do? What do I do?" they then stop in their tracks for a moment. Finally, it hit them."Okay okay I know what to do" the teen then got back down on their knees, slowly looking at the lady, who still remain motionless."Let's hope I can find a pulse" the teen puts a shaky hand to the lady's neck. At first the teen didn't feel anything and began to panic a little but all that disappear when she found it.

"Alright. Found it! So that means that their only unconscious. Now I only have to bring us somewhere warm and safe." The teen said as they got up and began to look around for an safe area. It didn't take long to find one. The building the teen had their eyes set on was tall, linear building with alot of floors. The Skyscraper. "Bingo" the teen said with a smirk on their face as they turn back around to face the unconscious lady. The teen takes a deep breath and proceeds to the unconscious lady.

"Uggh! Come on!" the teen grunted as they began to lift up the lady and put their arms underneath their arms. "My f***in life" the teen grunted as they quietly pull down the unconscious body underneath their arms, down the quiet streets of New York City.

* * *

**So what do you guys think of that! Let me know through reviews if i should continue this or no. I'm also gonna put a second part to this too but anyways thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second part of the preview**

* * *

"Am I dead?" said the lady who at this point, could only see darkness. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"H..ey..." the voice said. It sounded calm but very distant.

"A-Aiden?" the lady asked in confusion. "Is that... you?"

"Hey...lady" the voice said again. This time impatient with a dash of irritation but it was clear instead of distant.

"No. It's not Aiden..Then..wh-" the lady was then suddenly interrupted.

"LADY!" The voice suddenly yelled. Which caused the lady to jolt upwards, leading the teen to yell out and fall backwards to the ground. "Whoa s*** lady! I was beginning to think you weren't going to ever come to!" the teen said half frantic.

"Where am I? What the hell happened to me?!" the lady asked almost in a panic. When the teen saw this, they knew that this lady will end up having a freak attack if they didn't try to calm her down. "Whoa geez lady! Calm down!" The teen said in a calm and stern voice, while gesturing their hands forward and back at the lady.

"Who- Who the hell are you?!" The lady screamed at the teen. The teen did a smirk as they said who they were. "I'm Ellie. The teen who save your f***in life" Ellie then saw how the lady's face change when she said she was. It was like she was embarrassed or something.

"Ohh Uhh th-th-thanks" said the lady as she look at Ellie, showing embrassment on her face "And I'm umm sorry for..you know.. yelling at you"

"Your welcome and it's no problem I'll react the same way too" Ellie reply with a big grin. "Now what's your name?"

"Holmes...I I mean J-Jodie Holmes" Jodie stuttered while looking anywhere expect Ellie. "Nice to meet you Jodie" Ellie said as she held her hand out for Jodie to shake Jodie saw this, she was hesitant at first but that washed away as she slowly raise her hand towards Ellie's. Before their hands made contact with each other, a loud noise, that sounds inhuman, coming outside the door.

* * *

"Crap! He found us" Ellie said as she just quickly jumped up onto her feet. "Who?" Jodie asked in curiosity. Even though she just met Ellie, there's still some things that she wants to be in the known about. Thats when a huge bang was suddenly heard from the wall, causing Ellie and Jodie to look at it anxiously. "No time to explain. COME ON!" Ellie yelled as she urge Jodie up on her feet. "O-Okay!" Jodie said quickly as she was being drag towards the stairs.

When they got to the top of the stairs, they were standing in front of a door. Ellie went up to it and try to open it by it's handle but it wouldn't budge. That's when she began to slam her side against, hoping it will do something. Still no luck."Great. It won't budge! Now what do we do!" Ellie said in frustration as she kick the door. Thats when Jodie went up to Ellie and grabbed her by the shoulder. Ellie look at with and Jodie only said was "Hold on. I got this"

"Uhh okay. Be my guest" Ellie said as she move to the side and gestured her arms toward the door in a manner gentleman do when they said 'after you' to a lady. Jodie shaked her head playfully as she walk up to the door. She placed her hand on the door and began to rub like she was trying to get a clarification on it. When it look like she got what she wanted, Jodie then took her hand off the wall. She then took a deep breath and quietly, said in her mind 'Aiden. You know what to do'

Suddenly the door flung open and Jodie began gasping for air. "Whoa! How did y-" Ellie cut herself off as she saw Jodie breathing hard "Hey!You alright?!" Ellie said as she kneeled next to her. "Y-Yeah! Just..just keep going!" Jodie said through her breaths as she standed on her feet. Ellie did the same and they both ran out the door, to the blinding light.

* * *

As they came through the door, Ellie and Jodie quickly shut the door and headed towards the ledge. They then came to a stop, noticing that they couldn't go anywhere "S***. S***! What are we going to do now!" Ellie asked as she put her hands on her head and began to claw them into her head as she move back and forth. Jodie was looking around, seeing if she can find anything that could save them. When she couldn't find anything, she decided to go with the only option she have and it look suicidal.

"We have to jump" Jodie said plainly as she continue looking out. This made Ellie turn her head around to Jodie "What the hell?! Are you freakin crazy?! We won't be able to survive this!" Ellie exclaimed as she pointed down at the ground.

"Do you have any other ideas?!" Jodie yelled at her, waiting for Ellie to respond but she doesn't.

"Trust me" Jodie said calmly. She then began to raise her hand out to Ellie, who was still looking at her crazy. Suddenly, a noise erupt, causing the door to fly right to them! They both quickly dodge out of the way just in time before the propelling door took them over. They both look forward in shock!

Ellie then look from Jodie then at the bomber. Jodie knew easily that she was hesitating on what to do but now is not the right time. "Ellie!"

"For Christ sake.." Ellie takes a hold on Jodie's hand. "Close your eyes and keep them close to I say so" Jodie says to Ellie sternly. Ellie quickly did as she told and close them. Jodie then takes a deep breath and silently whispers one thing "Protect us Aiden". As the bomber was about to touch them, they jump off the roof, only to hear Ellie's screams.

* * *

**To Be Continued. Let me know what yall think through the reviews. Also I decided to make the full thing so I'm willing to take any ideas from anyone so I can put it together for the story. Inbox me some ideas and I should have the first chapter updated by this week. Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
